User talk:El Chris2
Welcome Hey El Chris, welcome to the War of Legends wiki! Great to see another visitor and editor around. =) Let me know if I can help with anything! 21:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'd also like to welcome you to the War of Legends Wiki. There are a number of things being discussed right now on the Forum:Legends Pavilion that could use your input in terms of setting up the policies of this wiki. :There already is an active community on this wiki, and some exciting things are happening. I hope that you can contribute to the work that is going on here! --Robert Horning 22:28, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Golden Horde Hey, the article you have made was in the wrong namespace, so I moved it to Alliance:Golden Horde. Also you may use the template Infobox alliance on it if you wish. 22:15, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Alliance easter egg Regarding your edit here, where can this easter egg be found? 23:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Signature/New name The signature that you created here breaks several of the wiki's policies. I suggest that you read WOL:SIG and fix it. It cannot contain more than 1 image nor can it contain animations. If you are going to like your user page and talk page to the user Sarixs rather than El Chris2, you have to actually edit from that account. For one, it is to ensure people can access your contributions, along with other things. 20:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, your signature is pretty long if you could template it that would be appreciated. 23:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Dissassemble hey. Have you dissassembled the game client? That's the only way you could have obtained some of the pictures you did. I'm doing the same thing as well. Do you have any knowledge of shockwave scripting. With this, we could disect how it works, and get even more data on the game. :No, we have not. I just use AdBlock Plus in Firefox to get the URLs of the images. 17:57, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't condone breaking Jagex's rules and terms of service. 04:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Correction Clearing yiur and my talkpage tells me, that you just realised that it was all your fault. ;)—sarixswrittenr.png 19:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC) --- no actually, I like to keep things clean. remove unecessary text. Melmelcom (talk) 23:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) DT Log Please do not undo my log on there, I have taken it off for a reason. I'm trying to redo it as obviously that idiot screwed it up. If you do undo it, be warned, I have a friend admin on here. You have been warned! Melmelcom (talk) 00:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Archiving talk pages Hey. Just wanted to let you know that you are not allowed to delete discussions from your talk page (per WOL:DDD). You can, however, archive them instead. See my talk page. 06:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Legend Bonus Hey I saw your edit on Legend Bonus, they really don't stack with the alliance items?! I bought a couple but I guess that was a waste then 15:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) New wiki skin Hey Sarixs, can you have a look at my blog please? I've not seen anyone comment on it yet but I really wanna get some feedback on this subject. And grats on your treasure from the trigram today. 17:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Please no JPG nor offer pictures. All images for items and legends are .jpg images on this wiki. Also, the File was a redirect to another, so it can easily be changed (when the item isn't an offer). Higuy (talk) 11:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :I asume that all of the images here are in .jpg form because that is how Jagex has them stored, And Az and the others just copy them and upload them here. Higuy (talk) 21:10, December 25, 2010 (UTC)